Harsh Lessons
by Jilly Beany
Summary: No one is immortal; a lesson Oliver Queen learns when it comes to his sidekick.


Harsh lessons.

No one is immortal and it's time for Oliver Queen to remember that when its comes to his sidekick.

* * *

It was a first in a long time since a mission was a bust. No one was hurt and OK so Chloe's ego was a little bruised by sending them into an abandon building it was something they all needed.

Of course it would have been better if they had discovered something and closed it down but the fact that they worked as a team boosted their confidence to resume what they once was.

"Sidekick" Oliver called still dressed in his Green Arrow gear marching straight towards where Watchtower held her vigil all night.

Smirking at the blonde woman curled up in her chair with a freshly made coffee sitting within reach and the com sitting forgotten once she was assured her boys were coming home.

"Be ready in twenty we're going drinking" Oliver ordered watching as green eyes glanced towards the computers then back at the hero leaning against the door frame.

"But" "that's your foolish thinking for you; you think you have an option in this case" Oliver ordered causing Chloe to roll her eyes but still smiled at him.

"I hate it when you get bossy" Chloe snipped powering down her computers while Oliver chuckled and pushed off the door frame.

"Hey you've been bossing me around; as your employer I get the right to do it from time to time" Oliver pointed out as Chloe tossed him a glare before collecting her stuff and finally giving her muscles the rest they needed.

"I'm just glad none of you were hurt" Chloe admitted joining her boss in the living room.

"And your sore that it was a bust too... I know you Chloe" Oliver pointed out ducking just in time to miss the small hand meant for his arm.

"Go get changed Arrow; your buying my first drink" Chloe called causing Oliver to chuckle before racing towards his room ready to relax for the night.

* * *

Oliver gave up any pretence that he was actually attempting to play pool with AC because it became clear after the tenth time AC called him back to the game that his thoughts were somewhere else.

Or rather with _someone _else.

For the first time in months Chloe Sullivan was laughing and joking and acting as though she didn't have the world on her shoulders.

She didn't but Oliver knew that no matter what when Chloe went in on something she was all in. so looking after a group of rag tag heroes she was doing it with everything she had.

"Boss man I'm glad we're doing this but if your going to be staring at Watchtower all night I'd rather play against Bart" AC called causing Oliver to clear his throat and look at his team mate.

Rebuilding the team hadn't been easy because they all had a lot to live up to; their mistakes was holding them back but once again Chloe made them suck it up and do what they did best.

In the end Oliver was pretty sure they all came back for Chloe rather then for themselves.

She had given up not only her time and her energy but she had given up her life from time to time.

"Sorry; I'm just happy to see my team happy and Chloe needs this night more then anyone else does" Oliver stated watching that look pass across AC's face that meant he knew something more then what he was willing say.

OK so maybe Oliver wasn't that good a hiding his own growing feelings for his sidekick but he knew that Chloe was so blind to that fact that a man could be interest in her that he was safe for the time being.

"Yeah Chloe needs this, keep forgetting she needs time off from being watchtower" AC agreed watching the blonde laugh as yet again Bart showed off.

Chloe Sullivan was capable of a lot of things and Oliver knew that she was capable of pretending to be OK.

"I'm losing right" Oliver questioned looking back at the table and winching.

"Badly" AC chuckled letting his eyes dart towards Chloe letting his boss know that he wasn't just referring to the game.

The pair resumed their game only to stop when Bart and Victor's voices rose, with quick training Oliver had his eyes trained on the man currently glaring at Bart and Victor while Chloe was standing trying to wipe a red liquid from her top.

"You want to make something of it short stuff" the man towering over Bart didn't have a hope in hell but despite that Oliver knew he might make a stupid mistake and someone would get hurt.

"No he doesn't" Chloe's calm voice rose above the noise not looking at the boys at her back but rather the man who was clearly more drunk then he needed to be.

"It was an accident right" Chloe ordered in a tone they had all heard her use when dealing with either a bad guy or them when they stepped out of line.

"Yeah sweetheart it was, I don't want to be wasting my booze" the man declared as Chloe offered up her fake everything will be fine smile.

"Well then we call it even; besides I hated this top you've given me a reason to throw it out" Chloe joked causing the man to sag and offer a smile back at her.

Another thing Chloe was always capable of, turning a bad situation good.

After an apologise that none of the boys was expecting the man stumbled away but the boys knew their peaceful night was over with. They were ready and alert.

By the time the drinks had done their jobs the team were running on fumes and it seemed like yet another good mission.

Victor and Bart seemed to be entering into a debate over something that neither knew much about while Chloe watched with sparkling eyes and an eager smile.

And Oliver and AC extended their two games into seven equally losing to the other.

"Ollie" Chloe called causing the blonde to miss his shot, but still he smiled at her after he caught her eye.

"I think it's time to call it a night; Bart's talking as fast as he can run and Victor is going to start talking bindery in a second" Chloe called causing the two men beside her to snort and loudly complain.

Grinning Oliver stood turning to AC who was already putting his cue away.

"You might as well crash at my place" Oliver ordered as AC let his shoulders sag with relief offering his boss a grin of thanks before there was a shout and the drunken man from earlier caught their attention once more.

"Dumb ass" Oliver muttered sliding his own cue on the table watching as the drunk got into an disagreement with another man.

As Oliver reached for his beer determined to finish he saw the glint of metal before the deafening sound of gun fire filled the air.

Once more the league proved their worth as Bart was holding the drunk man back in a blink of an eye while AC raced towards the scene securing the gun. Oliver was scanning the bar while moving over to his team ready to bark orders, making sure Chloe was fine while Victor was barking orders to the barman.

"You ain't got any right" the man was sounding off before Oliver snatched him from Bart's grasp and held him up.

"You brought a gun" Oliver growled feeling his Arrow ego taking over.

"The police are on the way" Victor called once he was finished causing Oliver to shove the drunk into his seat and glare at him.

"Move and I'll track you down" Oliver ordered glancing to AC and Bart with an order that both knew well enough.

"Anyone hurt" Oliver called out scanning the thankfully few drinkers in the bar whom all shook their heads.

"Um Ollie" upon hearing Chloe's voice Oliver spun round with horror.

The red stain from the spill was still across her top at least in Oliver's mind it still was until he was sure it was spreading.

"Someone's hurt" Chloe mumbled before her green eyes rolled up and her body sagged backwards only to be caught by Victor.

The next few hours blurred past Oliver and the rest of the team in a horrifying manner.

When it seemed he caught up with the rest of the world Oliver was staring at red. His hands were coated red in dried blood.

_Chloe's_ blood.

He didn't remember holding her nor shouting at his team and the medics but his hands and shirt proved he had held her the whole way to the ambulance and his sore throat meant he must have shouted at someone.

"She'll heal right?" Bart's voice filtered through his thinking causing Oliver to look up and see the same terrified expression cross each of his team mates faces.

They never thought about it; not because they wanted to ignore it but because it was never one of those topics they ever wanted to bring up.

Oliver was always hurt during a mission; be it a small bruise to a cut that he never remembered receiving.

Bart out run anything that could hurt him, AC was just as quick out of water as he was in it and Victor healed as quickly as his powers would let him.

Clark when he joined them looked as fresh as a daisy each time.

But it never crossed their minds to think of Chloe. When she did venture out into the field she was protected from all sides.

And even then Oliver was so sure her healing powers would protect her that he never once worried about it.

"I don't know Bart" AC muttered before rubbing his face and keeping his hands before his face.

"How could we let this happen; I mean with what we do this shouldn't happen" Victor growled as his cold eyes focused on the floor.

"She has to heal; you know why because she's Chloe, that's what she does" Bart stated even though it sounded like he was asking them.

"Bart" AC growled looking up at the youngest member.

"No listen dude this is Chloe... I mean come on Chloe" Bart pointed out again causing his team mates to look away unable to assure themselves let alone him.

"Yeah she's going be fine cause she has that wicked power and she-" "Chloe has never had to heal herself" Oliver snaps causing Bart to jump and the rest to stare at their boss.

"What the hell were we thinking... that she was always going to be there; how stupid could we have been" Oliver half screams half growls as he rose to his feet wanting badly to hurt something as much as he was hurting.

"We just assumed that she would heal; we get hurt and she's there healing us" Oliver wants to scold his team to drill it into their heads that this was a wake up call for them all but the truth is he's telling himself.

The guilt is eating away at him.

He never wanted to test Chloe's powers this way; he was so happy to go along life knowing that Chloe was untouchable to pain but the truth in it's cold and harsh way was that Chloe was only untouchable to pain as long as it was someone else's.

"Oliver" Victor attempts but Oliver turns his hard glaze on the man.

"She's never healed her self... I've made damn sure that she has never had to heal herself" Oliver states and Victor nods knowing that this was one lesson they all needed to learn.

Chloe had always been there for them for everything from healing them to kicking them up the ass when they got down on themselves.

They never let themselves imagine a time when she wouldn't be there.

Even when they all fled and gave up on themselves Chloe hadn't left and she sure in hell never gave up on them.

And that's when they made their mistake.

"Someone needs to call Lois and Clark" AC declares standing up causing Oliver to shake his head at him.

This lesson came with a harsh punishment.

A mad Lois Lane was one thing but an emotional and mad Lois Lane dealing with the pain of losing her family was another thing.

If Chloe dies then Oliver knew each and everyone of them would wish it was them instead once Lois was finished.

"Mr. Queen" a voice called causing Oliver to freeze wishing he could do anything to go back in time to change it all; every single word and action he ever had with Chloe he wished he could change it.

"Is she OK" Oliver demanded as the elderly doctor glanced at the three other men before focusing on Oliver with a weary expression.

"Ms Sullivan is doing just fine; the bullet missed her vital organs. She's a lucky woman, apart from some tissue tearing and a slight nick of one vein I would have classed this a flesh wound" the doctor assured smiling when each man let out a breath none knew they were holding.

"Can we see her" Bart jumped in causing the older man to laugh and give them all a gentle look.

"I'm afraid it's after visiting hours; but seeing as the hell you guys look like you've been through I'm giving you each five minutes and nothing more. She's resting right now so only one at a time" The doctor ordered as each man nodded eagerly, willing to take five seconds if it meant they could see her.

_A month later_

Chloe Sullivan was willing to give each other her boys so much and considering what crap they had pulled that was a lot but even she had a breaking point.

And it was them grabbing their coats.

"IT'S COFFEE" she bellowed causing each of the strongest men she knew to stop and stare at her like she was something to fear.

"We know" Victor agreed unsure what she thought they had missed.

"I'm going for coffee... not you guys just me" Chloe stated propping her hands on her hips ready for the fight she knew was coming.

After the shooting she was willing to give them leeway because she saw the guilt in their faces, she had even agreed to move in with Oliver while she healed from her injury and even agreed to spend less time working then she would have liked because she wanted them to understand that she didn't blame them.

"We need the air" Bart chirped with an easy smile that quickly faded when Chloe turned her glare on him.

"Then open a damn window" Chloe retorted causing Bart to duck his head and though Chloe would have felt bad she was still fuming over the fact that for the past month she had four shadows.

"I need to stretch my legs" AC offered also gaining the Sullivan glare that made him duck his head.

"Then go train" Chloe ordered before she turned to the leader who met her glare head on.

"We're going with you sidekick nothing you say will change that" Oliver ordered as Chloe folded her arms and focused her glare on him.

"I'm grateful that you guys have been worried but I need space; I'm going to get hurt no matter what. It could be on a mission or it could be walking out of my front door, it doesn't matter because _it_ will happen" Chloe snapped as Oliver raised an eyebrow unwilling to let her bully him.

"You have to learn that there are things can't be change" Chloe tried to soften her tone but when that smirk crossed Oliver's face she knew she would have to try her hard love.

"We know that Sidekick; we learnt the hard way," Oliver declared as Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But you have to learn that your in this for the long haul; you have us for the long haul. Sure in a couple of months we will back down but it isn't going to happen just yet" Oliver explained as Chloe clenched her jaw and sent him another glare.

"Oliver listen to yourself" "that's your foolish thinking for you; you think you have an option in this" Oliver chirped causing Chloe to groan and shake her head.

"You can't keep this up for forever you know that right because sooner or later you guys are going to have to lead your own lives which doesn't include shadowing me" Chloe pointed out as the team all stared at her.

"Your right again Sidekick sooner or later these three are going to have to move on with their lives and when they settle down they will take this job of protecting you part time" Oliver agreed causing Chloe to arch an eyebrow at him and smirk.

"Three? You can not be giving up settling down your self Queen" Chloe ordered as Oliver grinned at her feeling his team attempting to give them space but too eager to find out how it will turn out.

"No I'm not; don't get me wrong I know these guys will do anything for you but they just don't have the same investment in your protection as I do. I'm in this for the long haul sidekick; you might not like it and though I would rather you didn't mind it's still going to be happening" Oliver ordered watching as a number of emotions crossed the blondes face as his words sunk in.

"Oliver it's sweet but you don't have to feel guilty anymore" Chloe admitted with a voice stuffed with emotion causing Oliver to cross the room and stand before her.

"Like I said Chloe I'm in this for the long haul and if, though I'm hoping for _when, _you learn that you won't mind" Oliver admitted watching her face and waiting for a sign that 'if' wasn't going to be an option.

The seconds ticked by while Chloe chewed her lip and searched Oliver's face for something.

"Your buying my coffee" Chloe finally ordered before that bright smile broke across her face causing Oliver to sigh and match her smile.

"Can we grab some food I'm hungry" Bart exclaimed causing everyone to groan and laugh, even Oliver and Chloe who turned to the youngest member.

"Your always hungry" AC groaned as he followed Bart and Victor towards the elevator.

"I'm a growing boy" Bart declared causing Victor to snort and ruffle his hair.

"I haven't seen any growing in a long time short stuff" Victor teased gaining an glare from Bart who began to whine.

Before Chloe could follow her boys Oliver caught her arm and turn her around.

"I meant what I said Chloe; I'm in this with ever thing I have" Oliver stated as Chloe smiled at him before reaching for his hand and entwining her fingers with his.

"I'm going to have to learn that right?" Chloe questioned as Oliver glanced at their hands before squeezing her fingers and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah; I learnt the hard way that even though your always there to heal us no one is there to heal you. I might not be able to take away all your pain but I'm more then willing to protect you from most of it" Oliver promised as Chloe sighed and gave him a small but emotional smile.

"I'm a slow learner Ollie; it will take time but once I've learnt something I don't forget it" Chloe promised causing Oliver to tug her closer.

"I plan to be a great teacher Sidekick because believe me learning that even though you are always there for us it doesn't mean you will _always_ be there is one hell of a lesson. One I never plan to retake" Oliver admitted causing Chloe smile at him before tugging him along with her towards the exit.

No one is immortal. And though Oliver Queen would have loved to lived his life thinking Chloe Sullivan was he learnt the hard way that she wasn't.

She would be hurt, she would feel pain and she would do her hardest to save people but Oliver Queen was a quick learner and he knew as long as he protected her and loved her she would always be there.

* * *

I have no idea where this came from (well I know it came from my mind). Hope you like.


End file.
